Oneshot  untitled
by Zahra Abira
Summary: It was all thanks to Natuto, but she deserved it. He supported him, now she will get her childhood wishes...a chance to find the one and become engaged...next step, marriage! Summary not good, but will write sequel if I get enough reviews :


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, sadly.

**Oneshot: untitled**

**Writer: Falling Leaf Illusion (a.k.a Kata)**

Everyone thought that she would one day date, marry, and start a family with the blond knuckle head known as Uzumaki Naruto. But Hinata would not wait forever on one childish crush. She and Naruto had dated a bit, but never really made it oficial since he was actually gay.

Surprise, surprise.

But Hinata only smiled and congratulated the blond when he told her of his secret boyfriend. And she urged the two of them to come out into the open, which they did and they couldn't be any happier. Though Shikamaru didn't quite show it outwardly. The only expression he deemed less work to show was a bored look.

And since Hinata was the one who supported Naruto in his relationship and sexuality, he decided to set her up on a blind date. The date hadn't gone well, but she was glad it ended the way it did, otherwise she wouldn't be engaged.

* * *

><p>Hinata was with her team, following their sensei, to look for the other teams that had become genin. The white eyed girl was excited for she was going to finally get a chance to talk with her girl friends and not have to worry if Neji was following her; since he had just left on a team mission just that morning.<p>

"Hinata!"

The white eyed girl tensed, knowing the familiar tone of one Haruno Sakura. Who, by the sound of it, seemed to have heard something she wasn't quite liking.

"Hello Sakura-"

But that was all Hinata could get out before Sakura and Ino grabbed her arms and stomped away from a very confused Team Eight, a lazy Nara, a snacking Akimichi, a stoic Uchiha, and a grinning Uzumaki Naruto. The three girls had stopped at the edge of the forest where it met the training grounds, which was quite a ways away.

"Spill." Ino said as she slightly shoved Sakura out the way to stand in front of the confused Hyuga.

"I am confused as to what you are inquiring Ino-chan." Hinata spoke. "Maybe if you could elaborate?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, she knew that Hinata knew exactly what they were wanting to hear from her. The pink haired girl pushed an annoyed Ino away and spoke before the blonde could say anything.

"Hinata." Sakura said in a saccharine voice. "If you do not spill about how you and a certain team mate of mine got together, I will make sure that he will not be able to help procreate. And I do not think Hiashi-san would like it very much if he found out that the guy you have been dating and now engaged to, can not give him any grandkids to spoil."

Hinata pouted in a way that many would have literally thought if she was an angel, and sighed when Sakura did not budge.

"Fine."

Sakura smirked as Ino looked between the two in confusion.

"I am confused and I would rather stay that way for now." the blonde said as she settle her self against a nearby tree.

And Hinata explained the very long story which started when she was around thirteen, only five years ago, and had Ino shocked and grinning like a mad woman she is and Sakura smirking as if she already knew all of this. But when Hinata got to the part of the engagement…

"…and then he kissed me, slipping something cold onto my finger. After the kiss I dazedly looked down and nearly cried in shock." Hinata said blissfully, as her eyes slightly glazed over from the memory. "And of course, when I didn't answer he thought I was rejecting him so he started mumbling about how I should forget it."

Then she did something unexpected and smirked widely, "It was a good thing that what I did next made him take back the mumbling part. And that night was magical, very magical indeed."

It was right after she said that did the others finally join them. They looked between a smirking Hinata and two open mouthed kunoichi.

"So you told them?" someone said from behind Hinata. She felt his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

Giggling as her fiancé lightly kissed the side of her neck. "Mhm. I would have to sooner or later, since I'm asking your ex to become my maid of honor."

A dark eyebrow was raised. "Sakura?"

"Yup. Now kiss me."

And Sasuke did just that. For he, even though he was an Uchiha, would not be able to say no to this Hyuga woman in his arms.

…If he wanted to not sleep on the couch that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Kata: <strong>This is my first oneshot and first...story you could say. Please review, I'd like to know what you guys thing. :)


End file.
